En otra vida
by Pink87
Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley. Los nombres mas buscados en todo el mundo magico, para bien o para mal. La guerra se desata y Voldemort parece estar ganando, todo era parte de un plan, un secuestro mal realizado, un sentimiento que era imposible de contener. Cuando Draco secuestra a aquella castaña las cosas cambian.
1. 1

1.

Ahí estaba ella, retorciéndose, implorando por su vida, llorando de dolor, y los otros dos traidores estaban encerrados en el calabozo, este era el momento que había esperado toda su vida, debería ser victorioso, debería ser suculento, debería sentirse bien, pero por algún motivo los gritos de esa sangre sucia lo hacían dudar. Los hermosos ojos castaños inundados de lágrimas solo lo lastimaban de una manera insoportable, mientras Bellatrix reía con su dolor, Hermione gritaba y rogaba para que se detuviera. De repente Potter y Weasley salieron del calabozo, con sus varitas como si la fueran a salvar, estaban en la Mansión Malfoy ¿Qué esperaban conseguir con dos varitas? ¿Dos inútiles varitas? Weasley lanzo el primer hechizo.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_-Grito el pelirrojo con furia.

Un hechizo tan idiota no iría a detener a Bellatrix, tal vez serviría de distracción pero nunca detenerla.

-_¡Reducto!-_Grito Harry furioso.

De repente la varita de Bellatrix salió volando por los aires, y al caer al piso estaba rota en dos pedazos, como un palillo de dientes, Bellatrix reacciono rápido y tomo a Hermione por el cuello, amenazaba su vida con una daga. Draco se altero, su tía era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, estaba loca. Hermione tenía los ojos inundados y sus mejillas sin color, su cara estaba totalmente mojada y miraba a sus amigos en busca de ayuda.

-¡Anda Draco quítales las varitas!-Grito Bellatrix.

Draco se paro al frente de Harry y de Ron, y en ese momento la mirada furiosa de Hermione se poso en el, en ese momento Draco se quedo paralizado, sintió todo el dolor de Hermione pasar para su cuerpo, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla, pero todos estaban allí, su padre, su madre y su tía. No había mucho que él pudiera hacer en ese momento.

-¡Draco!-Grito Lucius enfurecido.

Draco reacciono y les quito las varitas y rápidamente, huyendo de la mirada de Hermione.

-Esta sangre sucia no sabe con quién se metió.-Dijo Bellatrix riendo.-Nunca debiste haber escapado de la mansión querida.

Hermione bajo la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, lo miro por unos segundos y luego Bellatrix rio.

-¿La quieres matar tu Draco? ¡Después de todo fuiste tú quien la quiso traer de vuelta!

-¡Maldito idiota!-Grito Ron agresivamente.

El secuestrador que sostenía a Ron le subió la varita hacia el cuello.

-Es mejor quedarte en silencio traidor.

Mientras Ron y Bellatrix discutían Hermione no quitaba la mirada de encima de Draco, parecía intentar hablarle por la mirada, lo miro unos segundos más y después movió su labios lentamente de tal manera que Draco los pudiera leer, ya que si emitía algún sonido Bellatrix cortaría su garganta de forma salvaje. "Ayúdame" Fue lo que Draco pudo leer en los labios de Hermione, solo eso basto para que su mundo se derrumbara por completo, estaba implorando, una sangre sucia implorando por su vida, la mujer que amaba implorándole por su vida.

_**4 Meses atrás.**_

La gran batalla se acercaba, los Malfoy estaban prácticamente reinando sobre el mundo mágico, junto con los Mortifagos y Voldemort. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, esos eran los nombres más mencionados, los tenían que encontrar, todo dependía de la muerte de Potter, la muerte de Ron y Hermione no era relevante, ellos dos eran solo piezas del gran rompecabezas que llevarían a la muerte gran muerte de Harry Potter.

-Draco.-Dijo su padre mientras caminaba.

-¿Qué?-Respondió Draco distraído.

-Iré a casa, el Señor me espera.-Dijo Lucius mientras desaparecía en una nube negra.

Draco suspiro, estaba harto de que Voldemort solo se quedara en su casa, ya no era lo mismo, así que ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en las calles, buscando que hacer, o simplemente torturando a los que pasaban.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo en esa calle, no había nadie, no pasaba nadie. De repente un destello de luz salió de un rincón, un rincón escondido. Draco se apresuro para ver que era, por fin algo "divertido" estaba ocurriendo, al menos era algo. Cuando Draco llego sonrió, por fin se podría divertir, ¿y con quien mejor que con Weasley y Granger? Definitivamente el rubio tenía suerte. Saco su varita de su túnica, y camino lentamente hacia el rincón.

-Miren miren, que tenemos aquí.-Dijo Draco riendo.

Ron tomo la mano de Hermione instintivamente, ella lo miro y una sonrisa leve se dibujo en su rostro. Al ver esa reacción Draco rio sonoramente, los dos estaban hechos uno para el otro, sangre sucia con traidor, desafortunadamente para ellos, traidores de sangre, el rubio no estaba de buen humor, simplemente estaba aburrido, y podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Es mejor que corras Weasley.-Dijo Draco apuntándolos con la varita.

-Déjalo empaca Malfoy-Dijo Hermione molesta.

Draco rio de nuevo.- Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo Weasley, ¿dejar que una sangre sucia de defienda?

-No te atrevas a llamarla así Malfoy.-Dijo Ron sacando su varita.

-Ron.-Susurro Hermione.- A mi señal corre.

-No te dejare.

-Solo hazlo.-Susurro de nuevo Hermione.

-Granger está enamorada de un traidor de sangre, que conveniente…-Dijo Draco sonriendo macabramente.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes tanto coraje Malfoy?-Dijo Hermione desafiándolo.

Draco le dedico una mirada llena de rabia a la castaña, una de las cosas que mas detestaba de ella era cuando se creía importante y lo desafiaba.

-En dos minutos estarás sirviéndome.-Dijo Draco furioso. - Ni siquiera me tengo que mover.

Hermione rio sonoramente y apretó disimuladamente la mano de Ron. Ron le dedico una mirada asustada, Hermione le volvió a apretar la mano y la soltó, en ese momento los dos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones intentando confundir a Draco, lo único que Ron esperaba era que el rubio lo siguiera a él, no a ella.

-Maldita sea.-Dijo Draco mientras corría detrás de Hermione.-Voy por ti sangre sucia.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DETENERTE, AVISALE A HARRY.-Grito Hermione tan fuerte como pudo.

Draco rio, y la siguió aun mas rápido, la castaña era bastante rápida, pero Draco lo era aun más, así que corrió tan rápido como pudo y en cuestión de segundos estaba atrás de ella. Hermione miro para atrás y vio a Draco casi pegado a ella, volvió a mirar para al frente y había una pared en su camino, era un callejón sin salida. Hermione paro de correr y se puso al frente de Draco con la varita apuntándolo. Draco rio y la miro a los ojos, esos grandes ojos pardo.

-Te diré algo, no gastes palabras, solo voltéate y te ato.-Dijo Draco sacando su varita.

-¿De qué hablas Malfoy? ¿Crees que no voy a salir de aquí? Supongo que olvidaste con quien estás hablando.-Dijo Hermione con la varita en alto.

-Te daré cinco minutos antes de llamar a los secuestradores.-Dijo Draco sonriendo.-No me gustaría ensuciarme las manos con una impura.

Hermione lo miro de arriba para abajo, como lo odiaba, era despreciable, solo quería salir de ahí y volver con Ron y Harry que la debían estar esperando, pensó en un hechizo rápido para intentar salir, pero con la varita de Draco apuntándola cualquier intento seria en vano.

-¿Qué esperas? Empieza a correr.-Dijo Draco aun sonriendo.

Hermione lo pensó por un segundo, antes de que la molesta voz de Draco la interrumpiera.

-Ya perdiste un minuto.

Sin pensarlo un segundo mas Hermione salió corriendo, pero no antes de lanzar un hechizo para dejar a Draco desarmado.

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_Grito Hermione dejando a Draco desarmado.

La varita de Draco voló por los aires, Draco se movió para atrás pero no cayó al suelo, mientras Hermione se alejaba a toda velocidad

-Estúpida.-Dijo el rubio mientras alcanzaba su varita.

Mientras Hermione corría tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía, buscaba con la vista a Ron, para así poder desaparecer los dos juntos, no contaba con aquel rubio que aun la perseguía.

-No te vas a poder escapar Granger, los secuestradores ya vienen.-Dijo Draco gritando.

Al escuchar eso Hermione corrió aun mas rápido, los secuestradores eran impresionantemente rápidos, y eran caracterizados por ser violentos y nada piadosos. La castaña buscaba rápida y desesperadamente a Ron, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, era imposible que el peli rojo la hubiera dejado sola con Draco Malfoy. Imposible.

-Hermione.-Susurro Ron desde una esquina.

Hermione lo halo de la mano y se paro al frente de Draco, sonrío y antes de que Draco pudiera sacar su varita Hermione tomo el brazo de Ron fuertemente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron en una espiral.

-Los encontrare.-Dijo Draco furioso.-Maldita sea.

Draco comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, no sabía hacia donde iba pero tampoco le importaba. Su padre lo mataría si se llegara a enterar que los había dejado escapar. El rubio rio, se encontraba en una situación irónica. En la que él se encontraba persiguiendo a muerte a los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros, no amigos, pero aun así compañeros. A los que lo vieron crecer y tomar todas sus decisiones. El rubio rio de nuevo, le causaba gracia como la vida daba vueltas, como habiendo estudiado en el mismo lugar, tenían ideales tan diferentes. Familias tan distintas.

-Familias.-Bufo Draco en voz baja.

Las cosas en su casa habían empeorado desde que Voldemort había llegado a su vida, no solo a su vida si no a su casa. Desde que se había vuelto como parte de la familia, desde que no pasaba un día sin escuchar sobre él. Su madre que antes tenía leve demostraciones de amor hacia el ahora casi ni el saludo le dirigía, poco hablaba, parecía distraída, y a veces hasta distante, las pocas veces en las que hablaba era para defender a su padre.

2.

Hermione y Ron llegaron a un bosque, estaba cubierto por la nieve y había una tienda en el medio de los arbustos.

-Harry no coloco los hechizos.-Susurro Hermione aun sosteniendo la mano de Ron.

Ron sonrío y la abrazo. Las mejillas de la castaña se iluminaron al instante, y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar, pero aun así no soltó la mano de Ron, era algo único que sentía cuando estaba cerca de aquel peli rojo.

-Me alegra que estés bien.-Dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.-Estaba preocupado.

Hermione no supo que decir, estaba feliz, se sentía en las nubes, se sentía nerviosa. Existían partes dentro de ella se quería quedar en esa posición para siempre, algo dentro de ella siempre gusto del torpe, despistado, tonto, encantador y apuesto Ron Weasley.

-Tortolitos.-Dijo Harry parado al frente de ellos.

Ron soltó rápidamente a Hermione y se sonrojo automáticamente, en el instante en que Ron la soltó sus mejillas volvieron a su color normal y sus rodillas dejaron de temblar automáticamente.

-Draco nos encontró.-Dijo Ron rápidamente.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Fue mi culpa.-Dijo Hermione susurrando.- Debí haber usado un hechizo sin luz, o sin sonido perdón.

-No fue tu culpa.-Dijo Ron mirándola.

Harry se molesto, si Draco los había encontrado cualquiera lo podría hacer, solo tenían un Horrocrux, y aun no lo destruían, si alguien los encontraba sería el fin. Así que Harry volvió a la tienda rápidamente, necesitaba pensar en alguna cosa para destruirlo rápido.

-Gracias por defenderme, pero no necesitaba ayuda.-Dijo Hermione orgullosa.

Ron la volvió a mirar a los ojos y le sonrío dulcemente.

-Como digas. -Dijo Ron mientras caminaba hacia la tienda.

-¡Ron!-Dijo Hermione molesta mientras lo seguía.

Hermione buscaba excusas para pelear con Ron, de alguna manera lo tenía más cerca, y cada vez que una pelea terminaba quedaban más unidos.

3.

-¡Draco!-Grito Lucius desde su cuarto.

Draco suspiro y subió las escaleras, su padre estaba insoportable, Draco parecía más su esclavo que su hijo, y le pedía cosas absurdas, como un jugo, o simplemente que le bajara el volumen a la radio, cuando Draco estaba a punto de gritarle e insultarlo la mirada de su madre se encontraba con la de él, y de alguna manera lo hacía cambiar de opinión y se olvidaba por unos segundos de lo insoportable que su padre podía ser.

-¿Qué?-Respondió Draco molesto.

-Quiero algo de comer.-Dijo Lucius que se encontraba recostado en la cama.

Draco miro hacia los lados en busca de su madre, la cual al parecer no estaba, así que esta vez nada lo detenía a insultarlo o gritarle.

-No te preocupes Draco.-Dijo su madre desde la puerta.-Yo lo traeré.

Lucius refunfuño e ignoro a su esposa.

-Como sea, tengo hambre.-Dijo Lucius aun más molesto.

Draco suspiro molesto, no entendía por qué lo defendía tanto, pero era su madre y su madre venia primero que todo, primero que cualquier deseo de insultar o siquiera pensar en gritarle a su padre.

El rubio bajo las escaleras de nuevo molesto, no lo soportaba, había sirvientes por todos lados, y su padre usaba a su madre o a él, eso simplemente lo enfurecía.

-Entiéndelo.-Susurro su madre mientras bajaba las escaleras.-Esta estresado, al igual que tu y yo.

-Tenemos sirvientes suficientes.-Dijo Draco señalando un hombre de mediana edad que limpiaba el piso.-Tú, llévale algo de comer a mi padre.

Narcisa suspiro, el hombre la miro en busca de aprobación.

-¿Qué esperas?-Pregunto Draco molesto mirando al esclavo.

Narcisa asintió con la cabeza, y el hombre se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a la cocina rápidamente.

-Tienes que relajarte hijo.-Dijo su madre intentando sonreír.

Draco la miro y suspiro tranquilamente.

-Tu estas igual de estresada, deberíamos ir a algún lugar, no lo sé…

-No puedo dejar a tu padre solo.-Dijo Narcisa cambiando su tono a algo más serio.

-Como quieras…-Dijo Draco mientras se adelantaba para ir a su habitación.

Entro y se recostó en la cama cómodamente, estaba realmente cansado ¿De qué?, no lo sabía solo se sentía bien recostado haciendo nada, nada en lo absoluto. Paz, eso sentía al estar solo con sus pensamientos, sin sirvientes, sin padres, sin nadie que le dijera que hacer. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y unas imágenes atacaron su cabeza. Una rubia delgada y sonriente usando un sostenedor azul, nada más que eso.

-Astoria.-Susurro Draco sonriendo.

Astoria Greengrass era lo único bueno de toda esta locura de Voldemort, ella era una mortifaga al igual que él, así que se llevaban bien, demasiado bien, ya habían dormido juntos más de una vez, para Draco una diversión, para Astoria… En realidad no importaba lo que significara para Astoria, con tal de que Draco se divirtiera no habría problemas.

-¡Draco!-Grito su padre de nuevo.

Draco no se molesto en levantarse e intento ignorarlo. Se coloco la almohada en el rostro para evitar oír los gritos de su padre. Pero de repente un portazo lo alarmo.

-¡Te llame acaso no me escuchas!-Dijo Lucius molesto.-Voldemort nos necesita…

Al oír aquel nombre Draco prácticamente salto de la cama, y se puso su capa negra, salió con prisa para el comedor donde presumía que estaban reunidos.

Draco abrió las puertas del comedor con prisa, estaban todos reunidos, Bellatrix, Barty, Los hermanos Carrow, Greyback, Rookwod, Selwyn, Pansy, Blaise, Snape, su padre, su madre y Pettigrew. Todos menos Voldemort.

-¿Cuál era la prisa?-Susurro Draco molesto antes de sentarse al lado de Pansy y Blaise.

-Tranquilízate Draco.-Dijo Pansy.-No sé por qué estas tan estresado.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder con un insulto las puertas del comedor se abrieron bruscamente, y Nagini salió arrastrándose por el suelo, todos lo sabían Nagini era señal de que Lord Voldemort se acercaba.

-Mi Señor.- Pettigrew hiso una reverencia al verlo entrar.

Todos en la sala se pusieron de pie cuando Voldemort puso un pie dentro del comedor, fue una reacción inmediata.

Voldemort hiso una mueca al ver la reacción de Pettigrew, era un intento de sonrisa, pero le salió mas como un intento de asustar a alguien.

-Me alegra tenerlos reunidos.-Dijo El aun "sonriendo".

Nadie pronuncio una palabra, ningún ruido, excepto la molesta lengua de Nagini que no paraba de sonar.

-Se deben estar preguntando el motivo de esta… "reunión"-Dijo con sarcasmo.-Potter.

Con esa palabra Bellatrix exploto de risa, era la única hablando o simplemente emitiendo sonido. Todos en la mesa la miraron, reía y reía, no paraba de carcajear.

-¡Potter será nuestro en instantes!-Dijo Bellatrix entre risas.-Eso no es un problema mi Lord.

Voldemort sonrió casi que amablemente.

-Potter no es una presa fácil.-Dijo Snape seriamente.-Tiene pocos puntos débiles.

Todos en la mesa seguían callados, era como si la información les entrara por una oreja y saliera por la otra, todos menos Draco, el sabia como atrapar a Potter, y de una vez por todas hacer que todo el estrés acabara, estaba harto.

-Los amigos de Potter.-Dijo Draco mirando hacia Nagini, la cual se encontraba al frente de él.-Weasley y Granger… o su novia Ginevra.

-Granger y Ginevra son demasiado inteligentes para caer en una trampa.-Dijo Snape en el mismo tono frio de siempre.-El otro Weasley es torpe, pero sigue acompañado de Granger.

- Nadie son más listas que yo.-Dijo Voldemort molesto.

-Pero mi Lord…-Antes de que Lucius pudiera hablar Voldemort lo interrumpió.

-Draco, Parkinson, Zabinni atrápenlos, y tráiganlos.- Ordeno Voldemort señalándolos.- Después de todo ¿quien mejor para encontrarlos que sus compañeros de colegio?

Pansy suspiro un poco molesta mientras Blaise le dedicaba una mirada llena de furia a Draco, había sido su idea traerlos, así que ¿Por qué rayos no los traía él?

-¡Dije YA!-Grito Voldemort molesto.

Draco, Pansy y Blaise prácticamente saltaron de sus lugares y salieron como rayos del comedor.

-Bien hecho Malfoy.-Dijo Blaise al salir del comedor.

-Cállate Zabinni, tenemos cosas que hacer.-Dijo Pansy mientras abría la puerta de la gran mansión.

-Yo ya me adelante.-Dijo Draco mientras caminaba junto a Pansy.-Hay secuestradores buscándolos.

-Como si no hubieran muchos ya buscándolos.- Bufo Blaise con rabia-

Pansy paro de caminar y le dedico una mirada molesta a Blaise.

-Cállate.-Miro a Draco de nuevo.- ¿Por qué tienes secuestradores buscándolos?-Pregunto Pansy confundida.

Draco hiso un movimiento de hombros sin dejar de caminar.

-Vieja rivalidad.

4.

Hermione y Harry dormían mientras Ron hacia la guardia, en poco tiempo seria el turno de Harry, pero Ron no tenia sueño, no podía dormir, así que empezó a caminar por los al rededores de la tienda. De repente escucho unos ruidos venir desde lo lejos de la tienda, así que camino lenta y silenciosamente, se escondió en uno de los arbustos que había en el bosque e intento sacar un poco la cabeza para ver que estaba pasando.

-Genial, los idiotas te mintieron.-Dijo Blaise molesto.

-Dijeron que había una tienda por aquí cerca…-Dijo Draco buscando la tienda.

-Si hubiera alguna cosa los secuestradores los hubieran capturado ellos mismos.-Dijo Pansy mientras pateaba las hojas que se encontraban en el suelo.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir otra cosa Ron saco su varita rápidamente, estaba nervioso, eran 3 contra 1, ya que Hermione y Harry estaban durmiendo, y no había manera de que llegaran tan rápido.

-No, es Potter, no son tan hábiles.-Dijo Draco burlándose.

De repente los tres se callaron a la señal de Blaise.

-Rojo.-Dijo Blaise sonriendo.- ¿A quién les recuerda?

Pansy rio sonoramente.-Fue más fácil de lo que imaginamos.

Ron escondió su cabeza rápidamente, pero su cabellera pelirroja lo había delatado, apretó su varita instintivamente, y se empezó a alejar lentamente de los arbustos, no estaba muy lejos de la tienda, pero todo era un riesgo con esos tres Mortifagos cerca. A lo lejos pudo ver la tienda, recordó lo que Hermione había dicho hacia unos días, _"Harry no coloco los hechizos"_, se maldijo internamente, la había distraído y al final ninguno de los tres había puesto el hechizo. Ron se encontraba al frente de la tienda, le habían dado ventaja, esos tres despreciables Mortifagos con los que alguna vez estudio, lo dejaban escapar.

-¿No creíste que sería tan fácil escapar cierto Weasley?-Dijo una morena riendo detrás de él.

-Maldita sea.-Susurro Ron antes de voltearse con la varita en mano.- Aléjate Pansy.

-No creíste que vendría sola…-Dijo mientras Draco y Blaise salían de entre los arbustos.

Draco abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera salir una silaba de su boca, Ron lo interrumpió.

-_Jauleo-_Grito Ron rápidamente apuntando hacia Pansy.

Pansy se sorprendió, y rio por un segundo.

-Eres un pésimo hechicero.-Rio Pansy mirando a Ron.

Ron sonrió, y segundos después palos de acero comenzaron a salir del suelo rodeando a Pansy.

-¡Que hiciste idiota!-Grito Pansy mirando a Ron desde los barrotes de acero.

Draco y Blaise rieron disimuladamente, pero aun así no bajaron la varita ni un segundo.

-¡Y ustedes dos idiotas hagan algo!-Grito Pansy furiosa.

Draco rio sarcásticamente y miro a Ron.

-Basta de juegos Weasley, suéltala o veras.

Ron rio y espero que todos esos gritos hubieran despertado o al menos alarmado a Harry y a Hermione, tenían que salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Blaise se acerco a Draco y le susurro algo al oído. En ese instante Hermione salió de los arbustos gritando un hechizo.

-_Jinix_.-Grito Hermione apuntando hacia Blaise.

Un rayo de fuego azul salió de la varita de Hermione y llego al brazo de Blaise, y en segundos Blaise estaba volando por los aires, aterrizando al lado de la jaula de Pansy. Al parecer estaba demasiado aturdido para levantarse, parecía inconsciente. Draco reacciono rápidamente y se alejo de la castaña.

-¿Estás bien Ron?-Pregunto Harry preocupado.

Ron lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Granger.-Dijo Draco molesto.

Miro a Blaise el cual reposaba al lado de la jaula de Pansy. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos recordó lo enamorados que estaban Ron y Hermione así que se acerco rápidamente a Ron, y coloco su varita en el cuello de Ron.

-Déjalo Malfoy.-Dijo Hermione molesta.

-Esto es entre los dos, Ron no tiene nada que ver.-Dijo Harry amenazando al rubio con su varita.

-El punto débil del trió dorado.-Dijo Draco sonriendo.- ¿O me equivoco?

Ron intento soltarse pero al moverse el rubio hacia más presión con la varita.

-¿Es el o Potter que deciden?

-No lo escuchen.-Dijo Ron esforzándose para liberarse de Draco.

Hermione miro a Draco con determinación, sabía que hablaba en serio, tenía a Ron donde quería, una palabra, una maldición y Ron estaría muerto para siempre, la vida de Ron estaba en sus manos.

-Déjalo… Por favor.-Susurro Hermione.

Draco y Pansy rieron en lo sonoramente.

-¿Es que no entendiste estúpida? ¿Potter o él? ¡O los dos!-Grito Pansy desde la jaula.

Draco recordó que Pansy aun seguía en aquella jaula, e hiso que Ron la soltara.

-Suéltala Weasley.

Ron hiso un movimiento rápido de manos y la jaula desapareció rápidamente. Pansy rio e rápidamente fue a ver a Blaise.

-Puedes solo ¿Cierto Draco?-Pregunto Pansy sarcásticamente.

Draco no respondió, rio e continúo con su conversación.

-¿Quién será Potter? ¿O dejaras que Granger decida?

-Para de jugar con ella.-Susurro Ron.

Harry se veía confundido, eran sus mejores amigos. Era el o la vida de su mejor amigo, de su hermano. Miro a Hermione quien se veía destrozada, pero aun así con la cabeza en alto, no podía permitirse que nada les pasara, después de todo ellos eran parte de su responsabilidad.

Hermione vio a Harry hesitando, estaba a punto de entregarse, asó que no lo pensó ni un segundo mas, el moreno era la salvación del mundo mágico, no podía entregarse por nada del mundo, así que soltó la varita, y se acerco rápidamente a Draco.

-Suéltalo.-Dijo Hermione nerviosa.

Draco sonrió - Increíble Potter. – Rio una vez mas y soltó al pelirrojo.

-¡Draco!-Grito Pansy molesta.

Ron se alejo rápidamente e intento coger a Hermione por el brazo para que desaparecieran los tres juntos, pero cuando Draco vio lo que intentaban cogió a Hermione del brazo rápidamente y la halo hacia él.

-Tu no te me escapas esta vez sangre sucia.-Susurro Draco al oído de Hermione.

Hermione se estremeció, sintió escalofríos y grito.- Vete Ron, el te espera.

Ron la miro durante un segundo, Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y el miro hacia los dos lados para cuidar que Pansy o Blaise no se acercaran, miro a Hermione una última vez y antes de desaparecer le dijo.

-Te encontrare.-Y desapareció en una espiral.


	2. 2

1.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-Grito Ron desesperadamente.

Harry no se movía, su mejor amiga, su hermana había sido secuestrada por el idiota de Malfoy, definitivamente tenían que hacer algo, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué?

-¡Lo sé Ron!-Respondió Harry intentando calmar al peli rojo.- Cálmate, pensaremos en algo.

Ron bajo la mirada, no lo podía evitar, su amada estaba en los brazos de Malfoy, la podía matar en el momento que quisiera, solo bastaba un movimiento de varita y dos palabras.

-Fue mi culpa Harry.-Dijo Ron aun mirando hacia el suelo.-Si algo le pasa…Nunca me lo perdonaría.

Harry se acerco a él y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

-La vamos a encontrar.

Ron intento sonreír pero estaba demasiado triste, la imagen de Hermione en los brazos de Malfoy invadía su mente a cada diez segundos.

-Tenemos que dormir un poco Ron, hace días que no dormimos, y si queremos tener alguna oportunidad de encontrarla lo mejor es dormir, y lo sabes.-Dijo Harry con la esperanza de que Ron entendiera.

El Pelirrojo le dedico una mirada que no supo descifrar. –Como sea.- Dijo el pelirrojo antes de tirarse en su litera.

El moreno lo imito y en cuestión de segundos había caído en un sueño profundo.

2.

Cuando las puertas de la mansión se abrieron, la mansión parecía vacía, a pesar de los sirvientes que no emitían sonido alguno, la mansión estaba vacía.

-Entra Granger.-Dijo Draco empujándola hacia la casa.

Pansy entraba atrás ayudando a Blaise a caminar, ya que el hechizo de la castaña lo había dejado no solo aturdido, sino que también lo había dejado cojo por unas horas.

-Bien hecho sangre sucia, ahora no puedo caminar.-Se quejo Blaise mientras se sentaba en la gran sala de los Malfoy.

La castaña intento sonreír mientras mantenía la cabeza en alto. -De nada

Pansy se levanto del lado de Blaise y se dirigió con determinación hacia la castaña.

-No creas que tienes suerte estúpida.-Dijo Pansy a punto de pegarle una cachetada.

Draco rio y espero que Pansy actuara.

Pansy se detuvo justo al lado de la mejilla de Hermione, la castaña no paraba de mirarla desafiadoramente, no cerró los ojos para esperar el dolor en ningún momento, esa era Hermione Granger, valiente ante todo.

-No voy a gastar mi energía en una idiota.-Dijo Pansy mientras volvía al lado de Blaise.

Hermione suspiro internamente, aunque quería demostrarse fuerte, no quería recibir un golpe de aquella salvaje.

Draco paro de sonreír, no le hacía gracia que Pansy se mostrara débil al frente de Granger. Draco empezó a empujar a Hermione hacia las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Hermione mientras era forzada a caminar.

Draco la ignoro y llamo la atención de uno de los sirvientes.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?-Pregunto Draco indiferente.

El sirviente se levanto del piso, pero aun así miraba hacia el suelo, les era prohibido mirar a los mortifagos a los ojos.

-En su habitación señor Malfoy.-Dijo el esclavo con miedo en la voz.

-¿Y los otros?

-Han salido señor.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y siguió empujando a Hermione por las escaleras, tenían que llegar al cuarto de sus padres para por fin deshacerse de esa sangre sucia. Hermione intentaba no caminar, llego un momento en el cual se quedo parada como una roca, no quería caminar, y no lo iba a hacer.

-No te pongas difícil Granger.-Dijo Draco mientras intentaba empujarla.

Hermione hacia toda la fuerza posible, Draco era fuerte, pero su fuerza de voluntad al parecer estaba ganando la batalla.

-Tú lo quisiste.-Dijo Draco molesto.

Hermione se preparo para recibir una maldición, un cruciatus, o alguna cosa así, pero en vez de eso los brazos fuertes brazos del rubio la rodearon en quistión de segundos, la alzo de tal manera que su estomago quedo en el hombro de Draco, Hermione podía ver como Pansy aun ayudaba a Blaise en la herida de la pierna, sonrió al saber que al menos había lastimado a uno de ellos.

-¡Suéltame idiota!-Dijo Hermione enfurecida mientras golpeaba con las manos la espalda de Draco.

-Tú lo pediste Granger.-Dijo Draco mientras ignoraba los golpes y seguía subiendo las escaleras.

-Ron y Harry me están buscando, y cuando me encuentren te mataran.-Susurro Hermione mientras seguía golpeando su espalda.

-Sigue soñando.

Cuando estuvieron al frente de la puerta del cuarto de sus padres Draco la bajo y la volvió a tomar fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Me lastimas idiota!-Chillo Hermione en el momento que Draco tomo su brazo.

-Esa es la idea.-Dijo Draco mientras abría la puerta.

Narcisa fue la primera en mirar, Hermione no pudo descifrar su mirada, era algo entre tristeza y felicidad, como si estuviera triste por ver a su hijo en esa posición, y feliz por verla atrapada, luego Lucius los miro, salto de la cama en la cual estaba recostado, últimamente siempre lo estaba, y corrió hacia donde Draco.

-Granger.-Dijo Lucius mirándola.-Me alegra que hayas venido, te estábamos esperando.

Draco suspiro, empezaba con su idiota discurso.

-El señor oscuro no tardara, quería tener una charla con Potter, pero supongo que.-La miro de arriba para abajo con asco.-Usted también sirve.

Hermione estaba aterrada pero no lo demostró, no quería demostrar ninguna emoción débil, así que su mirada aun era desafiante, aun era fuerte.

-Esta horrible.-Dijo Lucius dirigiéndose a Draco.

-¿Y qué hago?-Respondió Draco arrogantemente.

-Límpiale la cara, que la sangre no se le note tanto.-Dijo Lucius mientras cerraba la puerta.

Draco suspiro, llevo a Hermione hacia el baño más cercano, se percato de que no hubiera ventanas.

-Límpiate la cara, no querrás verte más repugnante de lo que ya eres.-Dijo Draco señalándola.

Draco rio de su propio "chiste", la empujo hacia el baño y cerró la puerta, luego volvió a la sala junto con Pansy y Blaise. Hermione cerró los puños, tenía demasiada rabia, se sentó en una esquina del baño y susurro para sí misma.

_-Tranquila, Ron y Harry vendrán por ti...-Susurraba Hermione para sí misma._

Se levanto y suspiro hondo, "Ron", su pelirrojo, su caballero de armadura dorada, el era lo que siempre había esperado, y no era listo, pero sabía que él la sacaría de esto. Se miro al espejo y se sorprendió, en realidad estaba sucia, tenía tierra por todo el rostro, y tenía una cortada en el labio. Miro hacia al lado y había una toalla pequeña, cogió un poco de agua y se limpio rápidamente el rostro, cogió la toalla y se seco rápidamente, con un poco de papel se limpio la sangre que tenía en el labio, miro sus muñecas ya que le dolían, Malfoy había apretado mucho su mano derecha, y en su mano izquierda tenía una banda para el cabello, así que la cogió rápidamente y se recogió el pelo que le caía sobre el rostro.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la intento abrir, supuso que estaba con candado, pero cuando giro la perilla de la puerta se abrió, asomo la cabeza en busca de Draco, pero tampoco había señal de él. Así que salió caminando lentamente, cuando al frente de la puerta del baño se encontraba un joven, no podía tener más de veinte años, Hermione se agacho y le hablo dulcemente.

-¿Sabes donde hay una salida?-Susurro Hermione dulcemente.

El joven ni siquiera la miro, negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

-Podemos salir de aquí si me ayudas.-Susurro la castaña mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura.- Por favor.

-Lo siento.-Dijo el joven antes de ponerse de pie y dejarla sola en aquel corredor.

La castaña suspiro, era increíble el miedo que le tenían a sus captores, el miedo al parecer le ganaba a las ganas de salir vivos de allí. Hermione camino hacia las escaleras esperando que Pansy no estuviera mas allá, cuando se paro en el primer escalón, los vio, sus tres compañeros de colegio, los tres mortifagos que la tenían atrapada, ahora se veían tan frágiles, Pansy sonreía mientras miraba a Blaise que hablaba, y Draco reía casi que alegremente, tenía algo amargo, Draco no era feliz del todo, el Príncipe de Slytherin parecía miserable.

Draco volteo la cabeza cuando escucho la respiración de Hermione, su rostro estaba impecable, sin tierra en el rostro no se veía tan repugnante, se atrevería a decir que se veía bien.

-Quieta Granger.-Dijo Draco mientras se levantaba para dirigirse hacia ella.

Hermione le hiso caso, por alguna extraña razón ningún musculo en ella se movió, su mente cuestionaba esa actitud, buscaba alguna razón lógica para hacerle caso a Malfoy, luego recordó que no podía huir, hacia donde mirara habían sirvientes, que no la ayudarían, no porque no quisieran, si no por miedo.

Draco no tardo en llegar hasta ella, con Pansy y Blaise cojeando atrás.

-Nos esperan.-Dijo Draco mientras la llevaba al comedor.

Pansy abrió la puerta del comedor, todo estaba en silencio, a pesar de que todos estaban sentados, estaba todo el mundo en silencio, Pansy y Blaise se sentaron en su respectivo sitio, mientras Draco aparto un lugar y se sentó junto a Hermione. Estaban todos… Todos incluyendo a Voldemort.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Voldemort señalando a Hermione.

Hermione sintió escalofríos al verlo, y sintió aun mas cuando hablo por primera vez, era un ser repugnante, y su presencia hacia que el ambiente quedara frio, todos en la mesa estaban callados y miraban a Draco como si esperaran alguna respuesta.

-Granger.-Pronuncio Draco rápidamente.-Amiga de Potter.

Voldemort sonrió, o al menos esa era su intención, se paró de su lugar y se acerco a Hermione.

-¿La sangre sucia?-Pregunto Bellatrix.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-Deberíamos matarla mi Lord.-Dijo Bellatrix emocionada.

Voldemort miro a Bellatrix desaprobándola.

-No podemos hacer eso, la necesitamos viva.

Hermione sintió ganas de vomitar al sentirlo tan cerca, estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ella.

-Como diga mi Lord- Dijo Bellatrix mientras se borraba lentamente esa sonrisa sínica del rostro.

-Hazla sentir como en casa.-Dijo Voldemort sonriendo amargamente.

Todos en la mesa comenzaron a susurrar, ¿Cómo era posible que Lord Voldemort, el Señor de las Tinieblas, tuviera piedad con una sangre sucia, una miserable como ella?

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Lucius confundido.-Mi Lord la teníamos que matar, así Potter sabría que estamos hablando enserio sobre que se entregara.

Hermione no podía creer que en realidad planearan cosas así, y mas con ella presente, se sentía impotente, ya que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo, nada para escapar, y no podía responderle a aquel ser repugnante que se hacía llamar brujo.

-¿Algún problema Lucius?-Pregunto Voldemort desafiante.

Lucius no respondió nada, bajo la mirada cobardemente.

-Eso pensé, Draco haz lo que te ordene.

Draco miro a su madre quien estaba sosteniendo la mano de su padre, _Por ella, por ella._ Repetía Draco internamente para no mandar todo este mundo para el carajo y seguir con su vida normalmente.

Tomo a Hermione del brazo nuevamente y la llevo hacia un cuarto cerca de la cocina.

-Este será tu cuarto.-Dijo Draco molesto mientras la empujaba para adentro del cuarto.-No podrás salir de aquí sin permiso.

Hermione le dedico una mirada de furia seguida de una mueca de rabia.

-Eres un idiota.-Dijo Hermione mientras miraba el cuarto.

-Todavía estas en mi casa Granger.-Dijo Draco amenazándola.-Puedes morir por "accidente".

A Hermione se le helo la sangre por unos segundos, Voldemort la necesitaba viva, así que podía estar segura que no moriría, por lo menos no esa noche.

-Me necesitan viva… ¿Lo recuerdas?-Dijo Hermione desafiantemente.

Draco cerró los puños de las manos con rabia, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera susurro.

-Eres más bonita callada Granger.-Dijo Draco mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

Al escuchar eso la castaña se llevo las manos a la cara rápidamente.

-"Eres más bonita callada Granger" Idiota.-Repitió Hermione en tono burlón mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

No podía hacer nada, estaba en una "fortaleza", escapar era imposible, así que solo le quedaba esperar.

3.

-Déjame ir contigo- dijo ella dulcemente. - No puedes hacer esto solo.

El Moreno la miro fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos que conseguían ser mas azules que los de él, esos ojos que lo incitaban a besarla una y otra y otra vez.

-No puedo Ginny, si te pasara algo...

-¿Si me pasara algo? -Refuto la pelirroja molesta. - ¿Esa es tu mejor excusa? Harry no soy una niña, pensé que lo tenías claro.

-Yo sé que no eres una niña Ginny, pero sigues siendo...

-¿Sigo siendo qué?- interrumpió la pelirroja de nuevo. -¿La hermanita de tu mejor amigo? ¿Débil?-La pelirroja subía su tono de voz.- ¿Un estorbo? ¿Una molestia? ¿Que sigo siendo Harry?

-Mi punto débil.-Dijo el moreno casi gritando.-Eres mi punto débil Ginny, y más de uno lo sabe. -Harry desvío la mirada que hasta hacia unos segundos estaba fija en la mirada de Ginny.- No me puedo permitir perderte.

Ginny puso sus manos en las mejillas de Harry, obligando lo a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Lo acaricio por unos segundos y lo miro fijamente.

-No me vas a perder, yo soy la que no te quiero perder.-La pelirroja se acerco lentamente hasta depositarle un tierno beso en los labios, sin separarse mucho aun con los ojos cerrados le susurro.- Déjame ir contigo Harry.

-¿Harry? Harry despierta ya, no es momento de dormir.-Dijo Ron sacando lo de aquel sueño.

No era la primera noche en la cual la pelirroja adornaba sus sueños, a veces recordaba los muchos momentos en los que se sentía seguro en sus brazos, pero las veces en las que ella le rogaba que la dejara acompañarlo constantemente le ganaban.

-Harry necesitamos sacar a Hermione de ahí

-Lo sé Ron, pero no sabemos donde pueda estar...

-Cualquier lugar es malo Harry. Hermione no está acá, esta con un monstruo.

Harry miro hacia el suelo durante un momento, Ron tenía razón, pero no se le ocurría nada. Su mente estaba en blanco, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-Ella es fuerte Ron, ya conoces a Hermione resistirá.- Dijo Harry intentando calmar a su amigo.

-¡Por más fuerte que sea no la podemos dejar ahí Harry! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? –Grito el pelirrojo mientras sus mejillas tomaban un nuevo color.- No podemos permitir que nada le pase Harry.

-Ron no sabemos donde esta, todo lo que hagamos será en vano si no sabemos exactamente donde la tienen.-Dijo Harry tomando a su amigo de los hombros, necesitaba hacerlo entender que tenían que seguir adelante.-Hermione es mi mejor amiga, entiendo cómo te sientes pero ella querría…

-¡Ella querría nada Harry!-Dijo Ron interrumpiendo a su amigo.-No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento.

Y con esto dicho Ron salió de la tienda y se dejo caer en un árbol, coloco sus manos en su rostro y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Era cierto Harry no tenía ni la más minina idea de lo que sentía Ron en ese instante, pero claro que le dolía, Hermione mas que una amiga era como su hermana.

4.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron, una delgada silueta se dibujaba en la puerta, entro a pesar de que no había nadie en la sala o en algún lugar para recibiría, el sonido de sus tacones hacía eco por la amplia sala "_tac tic tac tic"_, se movía con rapidez y gracia, mientras su rubia cabellera caía sobre sus hombros, se detuvo por un instante y miro a su alrededor. Una joven de cabello rojo chamuscado la miraba asustada. La rubia le dedico una mirada de desprecio y la joven bajo la cabeza al instante, y se podia notar sus nervios al ver que sus rodillas temblaban.

-Patético... ¿Donde está Draco?

La joven señalo las grandes escaleras de mármol.

-Puedes hablar.-Suspiro molesta.

-El señor Malfoy está en su habitación Señorita Greengrass.

Astoria subió las escaleras con prisa sin dejar de caminar elegante, al poco tiempo estuvo al frente de la puerta. La abrió de golpe y se encontró con Draco sentado en un borde de su cama.

-Así que capturaste a Granger.

Draco miro hacia la puerta y una vaga sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-La tengo en una habitación abajo.

Astoria se acerco rápidamente a él, se sentó en una silla roja la cual estaba cerca de la cama.

-¿Habitación?-Hizo una mueca de asco.- ¿Que es ella una invitada?

Draco suspiro.

-No lo sé, es algún retorcido plan, solo quiero que se acabe rápido.

La rubia se acerco y sonrió débilmente, llevaba puesto un vestido negro, no muy corto pero tampoco largo, se sentó en las piernas de Draco y lo beso dulcemente.

-Relájate.-Dijo ella mientras se desasía de la camisa, ahora inútil de Draco.

Draco la beso de vuelta, y en un instante estaban acostados uno encima del otro.

-¡Dra...Wow!-Grito una voz desde la puerta.

Astoria dio un salto y término sentada en la punta de la cama, Draco aun acostado cerró los puños, y susurro:

-Más vale que sea importante.

-Deberían cerrar la puerta...

-¿Qué diablos quieres James?

James era un chico de 16 años, sus ojos eran oscuros y su nariz pequeña y puntiaguda, su cabello corto, negro y rizado. Tenia el cuerpo de un hombre sin embargo hacia bromas como un niño. Con el pasar de los años Draco y James se habían vuelto casi inseparables, James era como una Pansy, solo que masculino, su confidente.

-Es Granger.

Astoria voltio los ojos con fastidio, todo lo que tuviera que ver con sangre sucias la fastidiaba profundamente, le causaba asco. Y más cuando era el motivo de la interrupción.

-¿Que paso con ella?- Pregunto Draco volviendo a su estado anterior, estrés.

James dudo por unos segundos al ver la reacción de Astoria hacia Hermione, pero luego miro a Draco y hablo.

-Intento escapar, casi lo logra... Alguien la atrapo antes de que escapara.

Draco levanto las cejas asombrado.

-¿Que...Cómo?

Draco se levanto mientras cogía su camisa, se la puso rápidamente y dejo a Astoria sola en el cuarto, pues en el instante que Draco cruzo la puerta James lo siguió.

-¿Donde está?-Pregunto Draco si dejar de caminar.

-En su habitación, esta vez encerrada CON llave.

-¿Quien fue el idiota que no le puso llave?-Pregunto Draco indignado.

James rió abiertamente mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Tu, tú fuiste el ultimo que la vio Draqui.-Dijo James mientras le picaba el ojo.

Draco se enfureció aun mas consigo mismo, se apresuro a bajar las escaleras y llegar hasta el cuarto de Hermione.

Abrió la puerta salvajemente mientras James decidió esperar afuera. Allí se encontraba Hermione, como si nada hubiera pasado, sentada en el borde de la cama mirándose las manos.

-Dime una cosa Granger ¿Quieres morir?-Pregunto Draco furioso.

Hermione levanto la mirada rápidamente, sus mejillas estaban mojadas, y sus grandes ojos estaban rojos y aun inundados de lágrimas.

-¿Q...que?-Pregunto ella casi susurrando.

Draco la examino por unos segundos, no estaba fingiendo, era tal y como lo recordaba, en segundo año, cuando la vio llorar, tenía la misma expresión.

-Porque si quieres morir lo podemos hacer mucho mas fácil, salta por la ventana, o yo te empujo de las escaleras.-Dijo Draco furioso.- Podemos hacer que parezca un accidente.

Hermione suspiro.

-Se supone que deba responder esa pregunta... He respondido bastantes preguntas idiotas, es algo natural, es como si no lo pudiera evitar.-Hablaba en un tono dulce, casi tierno, pero aun en voz baja.-Las palabras salen solas cuando alguien pregunta, sobre todo cuando Ron pregunta...

Hablaba y hablaba, no se callaba, una de las muchas cualidades de ella que lo molestaban profundamente, siempre tenía algo que decir, hasta en el más inútil tema ella tenía una opinión que debía expresar.

-¿Pero enserio tengo que responder eso? digo no es obvio... ¡La razón por la que quise escapar es porque quiero salir de esta cárcel, no quiero lo quiero ayudar!

Draco cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

-Ya que no te puedo dejar sola...-Draco miro hacia atrás y le sonrío a James maliciosamente.- Te dejare con...

Hermione suspiro.

-Genial.-Dijo aun con la voz quebrada.- ¿Otro mortifago o un troll? ¡O aun mejor Pansy!

-Mejor aun, James.

Hermione miro a su alrededor, miro su ropa y se dio cuenta que estaba toda sucia.

-Quiero bañarme.-Dijo Hermione mientras la voz le temblaba.

Draco la miro con furia, claramente había pasado la noche demasiado ocupada planeando como escapar para examinar el cuarto, había una puerta justo a unos centímetros de la cama, esa era la puerta del baño.

-Hay un baño ahí.-Gruño señalando la puerta.- Debes parar de hablarme así Granger, no soy Weasley para aguantarte.

Hermione cerró las manos, y desvío la mirada unos segundos, se levanto rápidamente de la cama y miro a Draco con los ojos nuevamente inundados.

-¡Eres un insensible Malfoy!-Grito Hermione mientras corría hacia el baño.

Draco suspiro, lloraba de nuevo, _¿Es que siempre debía ser tan débil?_ Se preguntaba a si mismo mientras la veía azotar la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Necesitaras ropa?-Grito Draco desde la puerta.

Hermione espero un segundó y luego respondió.

-No, claro que estaba preparada para que un idiota me secuestrara, tengo la ropa en mi bolsillo.

Draco suspiro, Hermione era irritante, mandona, y estúpidamente grosera.

-Idiota-Susurro Hermione aun dentro del baño.

Draco se alejo rápido antes de escuchar más insultos. No estaba de humor para ser insultado por una ex-compañera

-¿Chica difícil no?-Dijo James riendo.

-No te diviertas tanto, tú tendrás que cuidarla.-Dijo Draco en un tono divertido mientras subía.

James suspiro pero no se movió de la puerta, mientras Draco se alejaba.

En la sala lo esperaba Astoria y Pansy, nunca se llevaron bien, pero sin embargó conversaban.

-Necesito ropa... Para Granger-Dijo Draco dirigiéndose a las dos.

Astoria rió sonoramente y Pansy suspiro.

-Está bien.-Dijo Pansy mientras salía de la sala.

-¿A dónde vas?

-La ropa de Granger... ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Astoria la miro sorprendida.

-Aunque la sangre sucia esa se vista de seda, sangre sucia queda.-Rió Astoria orgullosamente.

-Es mejor que te vayas, no te quiero aquí ahora.-Dijo Draco seriamente.

-¿Por que?-Pregunto Astoria triste.

-Quiero estar solo.

-Podemos seguir lo que comenzamos antes de que el idiota interrumpiera.-Dijo la rubia con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro

-El idiota tiene nombre Astoria.-Agrego el secamente.

-Aun no entiendo como aguantas estar cerca de él…-Dijo ella con su mueca de asco.

-Dije que quiero estar solo.-Dijo el rubio subiendo la voz mientras la interrumpía.

Astoria salió de la mansión indignada pero sin decir una sola palabra.

5.

-¿James?-Pregunto la morena asomándose a la habitación en la que se encontraba Hermione

James se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba y con una amplia sonrisa le respondió.

-Dime porcelana.

Pansy lo miro y suspiro, estaba ya cansada de molestarse cada vez que la llamaba porcelana.

-Draco me dijo que esta necesitaba ropa.-Menciono la morena mientras le entregaba la ropa doblada.

James la miro extrañado y le recibió la ropa.

-¿Tu? ¿Entregándole ropa a una impura?-Dijo James en un tono de sorpresa.

Pansy rio sonoramente.

-Ya me conoces, es una de mis varias cualidades.

-Estoy seguro de que te lo agradecerá.

-No estés tan seguro, no la conoces.-Dijo Pansy mirando hacia el baño en el cual la castaña se encontraba.- Es despreciable.

-No me refería a ella- Dijo James fijando su mirada en Pansy.- Me refiero a Draco.

Pansy le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos.

-Me debo ir, Blaise me debe estar esperando, estaba herido…

James asintió con la cabeza y se apresuro a colocar la ropa de Pansy sobre la cama de Hermione, y volvió a sentarse en el sillón mientras la morena salía de la habitación. James bufo para sí mismo, era increíble. Draco decía y Pansy hacia, ella parecía una marioneta cuando se trataba de él. Ella se creía fuerte, se creía indomable pero lo que no veía era que Draco la tenia totalmente dominada.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-Pregunto Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

La castaña continuaba en toalla dentro del baño, esperando una respuesta, no se veía aterrorizada ni mucho menos, sabía que Draco había mandado a alguien a cuidarla, pero se imaginaba a alguien mucho más aterrorizante que ese chico que probablemente tenía su edad.

-James.

-¿Se supone que tú me… vigiles?

James asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza

-Entonces debes saber donde esta mi ropa... ¿Cierto?

James sonrió y le señalo la cama. Hermione miro hacia la cama, había unos jeans y una camisa de botones azul, pero aun así no había rastro de su ropa.

-Esa no es mi ropa.

-No estabas muy presentable con esa ropa según Draco, dijo que te encontraría algo apropiado, pero por ahora supongo que deberás conformarte con eso.

Hermione lo miro de nuevo y esta vez lo examino cuidadosamente, no podía ser mayor que ella, y aun tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro como si estuviera viviendo una fantasía. Le recordó por unos instantes al Harry que una vez existió, sin preocupaciones, que simplemente sonreía inocentemente, y entonces una pregunta se planteo en su mente ¿Como podía lucir tan inocente y a la vez formar parte de algo tan horrible?

-¿De quién es la ropa?-Pregunto Hermione aun un poco molesta.

Su sonrisa se borro, suspiro momentáneamente y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro como si fuera algo natural.

-Pansy.-Menciono en un suspiro.

-No me pondré eso.

-Supongo que no te importa quedarte medio desnuda en frente de un chico de 17.-Dijo sarcásticamente.- ¡Mis hormonas están ansiosas!

Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente y suspiro por lo bajo para que el chico no se diera cuenta.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme mientras me cambio?

-Como quieras.-Dijo él mientras volteaba la cabeza.

Hermione salió del baño rápidamente y cogió la ropa que allí descansaba. Corrió de nuevo hacia el baño y se coloco la ropa de la que alguna vez fue su compañera. Pansy no tenía mal gusto, aunque sabía que probablemente lo había hecho de mala gana y había escogido lo primero que había encontrado en su armario.

La ropa le quedo un poco ajustada, la castaña era esbelta, pero al parecer Parkinson le ganaba, los jeans se veían ajustados, haciendo que sus piernas lucieran más largas de lo normal. La camisa le quedaba un poco suelta ya que Pansy tenía mucho más busto que la castaña.

-Ya.-Dijo Hermione mientras salía del baño peinando su cabello.

James volteo la cabeza de nuevo y la miro por un largo rato, bostezaba una que otra vez mientras Hermione iba y venía, del baño a la cama.

-¿Porque me tienen que cuidar? No soy una niña pequeña.-Agrego Hermione resignada.

James río ampliamente y se encogió de hombros, la respuesta Hermione la sabia, pero aun así no perdía nada con preguntar. Después de unos segundos de silencio se dio cuenta que el pelinegro no iba a responder. La castaña le dedico una mirada de rabia y se sentó resignada en la cama, mientras hacia un puchero digno de ella.

-¿Qué hiciste para que te trajeran acá?-Pregunto James al parecer cansado del silencio.- ¿Eres peligrosa? ¿Tienes algún poder sobrenatural para que El Señor Tenebroso te quiera viva?

Hermione hizo una mueca y cruzo los brazos sobre su sobre su pecho.

-¿Ahora decides hablarme?-Pregunto la castaña orgullosa.

-Solo era una pregunta.

Hermione suspiro y le respondió:

-No... No tengo nada que él quiera-Hermione suspiro de nuevo, los suspiros parecían salir con la misma frecuencia que el aire entraba a su cuerpo.- Yo... Yo solo quiero salir de aquí.

James asintió con la cabeza. Mientras la castaña desviaba la mirada, se sentía triste y miserable, pero no amenazada. Aquel chico la hacía sentirse extrañamente cómoda, no era agresivo, y era poco egocéntrico comparado con los despreciables seres que habitaban esa mansión.

-Debes ser más importante.-Dijo el moreno mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-No a todos los prisioneros los tienen en una habitación como esta. -James miro hacia los lados como si estuviera examinando la habitación- Me atrevo a decir que ningún prisionero tiene una habitación, eres especial... ¿Hermione cierto?

Hermione sintió escalofríos, ser llamada por su nombre por uno de sus captores no se sentía muy bien, por menos amenazante que James fuera.

-Granger, para ti Granger.-Agrego orgullosa.

-Como quieras, Granger.- El Moreno coloco un tono de burla en su apellido.-Solo digo que eres especial.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez con fuerza, causando un fuerte estruendo, que provoco un pequeño salto por parte de la castaña.

-Sigue Draco, sigue.- Dijo James en un tono burlón, una vez más.

Draco lo miro mal y en seguida poso sus ojos en la figura que reposaba sentada sobre la cama. Hermione.

-Veo que la ropa de Pansy no te queda mal.-Dijo el Rubio recorriendo su silueta con los ojos.

-Quiero mi ropa.-Ordeno la castaña.

-Se que no te deje por mucho tiempo con ella ¿pero como la soportaste? -Pregunto Draco mirándola con odio, Granger era solo un personaje secundario, pero importante.

-Es adorable.- Dijo James sonriendo, al ver que Draco lo miraba como si lo quisiera asesinar su sonrisa desapareció.- ¿No estás de humor eh?

-No te necesito más. -Dijo Draco señalando detrás del.-Te puedes ir.

James asintió e hizo una clase de reverencia, la cual para los ojos de Hermione parecía una clase de broma entre amigos, después de eso camino hacia la puerta rozando su hombro con el de Draco.

-Deberías estar agradecida Granger.

-¿Contigo?-Pregunto la castaña con su orgullo presente.- Nunca Malfoy.

-¿Te crees especial no es así?-Pregunto Draco sonriendo retorcidamente.-No eres más que una idiota. Un personaje secundario en esta historia, Potter es el interesante. Pero ya llegara tu hora Granger, ya morirás.

Los ojos de Hermione se inundaron escandalosamente, lo sabía. Era verdad lo que Draco acababa de decir, ella moriría en cualquier momento, y sabia que tenía que salir de ahí de cualquier manera.

-Ron estará aquí en cualquier momento, y me sacara de aquí junto con Harry.-Dijo la castaña conteniendo sus lagrimas.- Un solo cabello de ellos es mucho mejor de lo que tú serás en toda tu vida Malfoy.

Draco la miro con odio, la tenía en sus manos, la tenía a tan solo unos centímetros, tan frágil. Aun sentada sobre la cama como si estuviera cómoda, aun orgullosa y desafiante. El Rubio la miraba directamente a los ojos, lo leía todo en sus ojos. Sus grandes ojos leopardo, sus grandes, grandes ojos.

De repente una mano se poso en el hombro de Draco, era delicada y tenía sus largas uñas pintadas de un morado oscuro. El contacto hizo que Draco desviara la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, y en ese corto tiempo una pequeña lagrima se escapo de los ojos de la castaña que rápidamente desapareció, lo odiaba.

-Tenemos compañía.-Menciono la morena con una cara de preocupación.

-No salgas de aquí.-Le ordeno Draco a la castaña, la cual lo miro con odio antes de que saliera dejándola encerrada.

Hermione corrió a la puerta y trato de abrirla una y otra vez. Cuando por fin se rindió cayó contra la puerta de espaldas. Se sentía inútil, estúpida. Estúpida por estar hay tirada en el piso, llorando. Ella era mejor que eso. Se levanto rápidamente y seco sus lágrimas, corrió hacia la ventana de su prisión que daba al jardín. Parkinson había dicho que tenían compañía, y por la expresión en su rostro no era algo muy bueno. Tenían que ser Harry y Ron. Tenían que ser ellos.


End file.
